User talk:EnemyHunter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Just Cause Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Aviv Scarab page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lucan07 (Talk) 20:46, September 29, 2012 Discussion about Just Cause multiplayer This is EnemyHunter on the JC2 Multiplayer. I have to say, when JC2 came out, I would of thought that multiplayer would have been included as well but then after sometime, it was finally released. At first I thought that it would give you the option of customizing your online character. Unfortunately this was not present and bugs and glitches were quite frequent in game. These are my thoughts but let me know what you think and feel free to add any opinions towards this discussion. :I'm pretty sure that Just Cause 2 Multiplayer is a modification and not created by Eidos Interactive. GMRE (talk) 21:37, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::GMRE speaks the truth, JC2-Multiplayer is a modification made by fans of the series, the developers have expressed interest towards it but they took no part in developing it. [[User:Lucan07|'Lucan'07]]''Talk'' 04:43, October 7, 2012 (UTC) About category "Vehicles" Category:Vehicles is a main category for vehicles. It's meant for other categories and articles about vehicle types. Individual vehicle articles should only be in the vehicle subcategories, like they are now. GMRE (talk) 21:37, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Do you mind... ...not messing with the categories? As I said the last time, we have main categories and subcategories. Category:Weapons and Category:Vehicles are there to contain only what they contain right now. Just like Category:Just Cause and Category:Just Cause 2. GMRE (talk) 15:40, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :Chill out man. I only added the articles to categories because technically they do so to speak. If it bothers you even more with me doing any edit which I accidently mistake or something similar then you might as well be on this wiki 24/7 just correcting my edits, even if they are correctly edited. Pretty much every edit I have made, you have been changing it slightly to either make it look like your own edit or page. All I joined the wiki for was to edit little bits on articles and to get more information about little things to help with the games. Sorry if this sounds like I am arguing for no reason. EnemyHunter (talk) 17:27, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Well sorry to sound too hostal. I'm just trying to be informative. ::It doesn't bother me that people are trying to help. I'm not picking on you. Sorry if it seems that way. GMRE (talk) 17:38, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :::If I sounded too hostal then sorry to you too. I just haven't had a good day today. My computer has been slow for some reason and the internet keeps redirecting me to random external websites for every 3rd time that I go to edit a page which is really frustrating so don't feel surprised if I am acting too angry. I have myself and a very rubbish computer to blame (The computer mostly). EnemyHunter (talk) 17:44, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Computer stuff My old computer stated getting noticeably slower at one point. Normally it took about 5 minutes to start and bocome useable, but with in a week, it had gone up to 10 minutes. It was becoming VERY slow. And then it crashed and I had to reinstall the operating system. Physically it was fine, so I didn't loose and files. I don't know about the random redirects. I've gotten myself sent off the site a few times by accidentally clicking on the links at the top of every page. I'd do an anti-virus scan, if it started today. GMRE (talk) 18:17, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :The random redirects have been going on for some time now. They started as soon as I got new anti-virus software and a few days ago it stopped until today. I have just found out that the processor is starting to age a bit and get slower because of this. I never play PC games because of this and either play Playstation 2 or Playstation 3. Until I can get a better computer with the same hard drive then I might be able to get Just Cause 3 for PC as I can then be able to do mods if cheats are not available. The computer itself has no viruses, trojans or anything that could harm the internal memory or get bad enough to pose a threat to online programs. Until I get an upgrade I will just have to see it through.EnemyHunter (talk) 18:32, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::One relatively cheap thing you could do to improve your current PC in the near future is get more RAM. I'm guessing you probably have less than 2 GB, right? Look at your motherboard manual (also available on the internet, if you've lost it) and see how much of what kind of RAM it can support. And the hard drive (unless it's relatively new) is not something you should save for a new PC. Any PC can have several hard drives and it's not bad to have more, so I'm not saying you shouldn't, but it becomes less reliable over time. Also, if your PC is relatively old, then newer hard drives are probably also faster. GMRE (talk) 18:46, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I currently have alot more than 2 GB of RAM left but I am not sure exactly how old the PC itself is. It gets updates quite often and after ten minutes of none or just one program open, the proccessing speeds up dramatically. EnemyHunter (talk) 22:11, October 25, 2012 (UTC)~ ::::That sounds like a software problem. "a lot more than 2 GB of RAM left" sounds pretty decent. I know a place where you can get expert help. It's a forum, where you don't even have to register an account if you don't want to. Link Try to find out every fact about your computer and make a new thread. This link will start a new thread. If you don't see a response the same day, relax. There will probably be good responses in mostly 24 hours. If they can't solve your problem, they can at least find the best possible required components at the best prices. I'm a relatively active member at that site. GMRE (talk) 16:10, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::I did a software check/scan sort of thing and found that was a faulty program with a few corrupt files that did not open no matter whatever I did. I deleted the program, the files that the program supports and now the computer is running more faster with hardly any redirects at all except for home page search engines. The PC is running abit smoother now with programs loading up more faster and broadband and internet signal has got stronger and faster. EnemyHunter (talk) 19:03, October 26, 2012 (UTC) About "wikiabot" That user is a computer program that updates some links when the wiki code is updated. It never added any content. The featured videos are listed as having been added by it, because it updated those links at some point and the real people who added them are not shown anymore. GMRE (talk) 21:00, October 31, 2012 (UTC) : So Wikiabot is just a replacement for users that have either been blocked or deleted, right?EnemyHunter (talk) 22:45, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :: I don't think so, no. No user who has contributed to the extent of adding a video has been subsequently blocked. Wikiabot just fixes the links, and/or filenames. 23:30, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::: What you're basically saying is that Wikiabot is simply an automated wiki fixer for links and filenames?EnemyHunter (talk) 11:37, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes. GMRE (talk) 16:21, November 1, 2012 (UTC) What to do about vandalism Look at the top of an article. There's a big red "edit" button. There's a little white triangle next to it. Click on that. Then click on "history". You can then see what the edit did and undo the last edit. Also, the letter "i" is a little warn out on the laptop that I use most of the time, which is why there's 2 "i" mistakes in the edit summary where I restored the page. GMRE (talk) 12:07, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :I was just in such a panic that one of the pages on the wiki was nearly deleted that I just started typing all the info as fast as I could. If it didn't happen so suddenly I maybe would have thought about the undo function. EnemyHunter (talk) 11:20, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Stunt pages In principal I don't have anything against new pages. It's just that if all that very closely related info can easily be placed into the same page, then it would be a lot more convenient for the readers. GMRE (talk) 21:39, November 15, 2012 (UTC) That's a great help because I did not want to keep creating pages only to see that I could have just added or expanded a section of a page. That's a great help indeed. EnemyHunter (talk) 16:37, November 16, 2012 (UTC) A page, you say? Which page was it that you accidentally created that already existed? [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 06:05, November 19, 2012 (UTC) I've already dealt with it, Kronos. For future reference though, it was named: Pelau Paluit 06:20, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Some stuff *I edited your user page first, LOL. I must have clicked on the wrong link instead of the talk page. *I noticed that you have JC(1) now. What do you think about it so far? I mean assuming that you got it after JC2. GMRE (talk) 17:05, April 29, 2013 (UTC) : Don't worry about that GMRE. It is all pretty easy to type it back up or undo it. Also I had JC(1) before JC2. Both games are quite epic. :) EnemyHunter (talk) 21:17, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Admin Since I got promoted for about two months ago, I've thought about candidates in the future. You and User:Speeddaemon would be primary. Until now, the current amount of active sysops has been equal to the amount of edits we have. However, the last week, activity has rised to a very high level, and it's basically me and User:GMRE that check the activity feed and the edits. The other "active" admins, User:Lucan07 and User:Kronos890989, haven't been so active at all; with Kronos' words, they are "lurking in the shadows". They are here but they are passive. Maybe we should call them in, but if they are too busy, we can discuss the subject more. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:11, May 13, 2013 (UTC)) Video You was going to create that video I delayed due to little time. How is it going? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 10:32, May 25, 2013 (UTC)) : Still trying to. I did film that video but some wierd thing happened with my modem and it must have reset itself. No I don't know why but it signed me out of Playstation Network and as a result stopped the upload from happening. I did all I could to recover the video. I'll start another save file and see if I can do it again. I'll be doing some other videos on missions that we don't have on the wiki. That includes missions like races and anything that hasn't been covered yet. EnemyHunter (How may I help?) (talk) 22:29, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :: Hold on a second..it is much easier than how you did. Just mount the sound files together in a simple program like Movie Maker, cut away unneccessary parts and just add some images fitting each transmission. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 10:33, May 26, 2013 (UTC)) :::: But I have PS3. Not PC. If I had a PVR capture card then I could modify the videos on Movie Maker and then we would be in business. I have a friend who is giving me his PVR in a few weeks time so as soon as that happens, I shall be onto making the videos you need. EnemyHunter (How may I help?) (talk) 16:08, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :::It's even easier. Just take some images from this wiki. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:27, May 28, 2013 (UTC)) ::::::Which images do you mean? The ones that are brought up on screen whenever the Panau Broadcasting Company broadcast some lies about what happened during a recent mission? EnemyHunter (How may I help?) (talk) 16:33, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Just take images of the related missions. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:39, May 28, 2013 (UTC)) ::::::Thanks for the tip. EnemyHunter (How may I help?) (talk) 17:08, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Do you want to continue? Else I can do a one-hour edit in Sony Vegas. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:44, May 29, 2013 (UTC)) :::::::I haven't been able to do it yet. I preview the videos before I publish them on YouTube and it still comes up with a message saying that it needs fixing. I did think that this problem was dealt with but apparently not. When I get a PVR capture card then I will. EnemyHunter (How may I help?) (talk) 23:06, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Pumpjacks Do you have any idea where I can find pumpjacks in San Esperito? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:55, May 25, 2013 (UTC)) :There's a guerrilla safehouse in the middle of the northern coast. There are windmills near there and possibly also some pumpjacks. Look at the map very closely. If I remember right, they're somewhere in that relatively flat more lightly colored area. Or somewhere near the northern coast. Use a plane to search the area faster. There's an airbase at the north-east corner of that island that has those old motor-jet fighters. GMRE (talk) 19:56, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Jackpot. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:01, May 25, 2013 (UTC)) ::::I've never seen any pumpjacks in game. I've traversed all the around San Esperito by plane so it's either a glitch or just because I've got the PS2 format. ::::::Go to Guerilla Camp 08 Camp Laguna Safehouse. Search in the area north-west of it. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:57, May 25, 2013 (UTC)) What I can see, you are not making progress with that video I can see if people download files from my Mediafire account, but the later radio transmissions haven't been downloaded by anyone. You told me about your problems, and perhaps it is better if I fix that video. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:24, June 2, 2013 (UTC)) : Thanks for that, I just don't know how to fix it. Also I just came back from holiday so sorry for my absence. EnemyHunter (How may I help?) (talk) 16:37, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: No problem. I may fix it this evening, or tomorrow, depending on other activities. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:58, June 2, 2013 (UTC)) Video ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:13, June 5, 2013 (UTC)) : Erm, seems a bit odd putting a video on my talk page but thanks for doing something which I could not have the possibility of doing. You are a lifesaver. Ghost Alpha (EnemyHunter) (talk) 21:42, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :: No problem :P. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 22:30, June 5, 2013 (UTC)) PS3 You don't want to try the userbox I created, ? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:38, June 7, 2013 (UTC)) : Sorry about that. Didn't know. Damn I feel like a right idiot for not knowing. I greatly thank you. Ghost Alpha (EnemyHunter) (talk) 20:05, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation with CoD answers I know you're an admin for that wiki. What do you say? Speak with the other admins first. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 22:26, August 4, 2013 (UTC)) :Yeah sure, I will speak to some people on the COD Answers Wiki. Hopefully if the deal goes to plan, we could get the COD Wiki to be affiliated as well. Sorry for my absence over the past few days. Ghost Alpha (EnemyHunter) (talk) 23:25, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Moretti CCW Centurion glitch You reported a glitch with the Moretti CCW Centurion. Do you remember what game version you were playing (PC, Xbox, ...)? GMRE (talk) 20:39, February 7, 2015 (UTC)